User talk:Sparker03
Make sure to sign your posts with four tildes or . Re:Name No, mentioning or discussing about another wiki is not breaking the rules at all; it's just another name, but blatantly promoting or advertising other wikis (especially other Kirby wikis or forks) on the forums, chat, or mainspace or putting recruitment messages on other users' talk pages will have consequences. I hope that answers your question. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 06:56, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Changtau2005!Sparker03 10:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Welcome This may be a liiiittle late (about a day late, actually), but welcome to Kirby Wiki. I'm glad you like wikis, because Kirby Wiki could always use more helping hands! Have a good day! NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 18:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Things to say to NerdyBoutKirby So I see you like Kirby... Sparker03 19:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I <3 your profile NerdyBoutKirby. :) Sparker03 19:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) WOW I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW MANY PAGES YOU HAVE EDITED NERDYBOUTKIRBY Sparker03 19:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) You should see Changtau2005's edit count... it's even more staggering. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 19:43, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ... Sparker03 17:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) (God. Nobodys left a message in a long time.) Mk fight.jpg|Hey Meta Knight. Mk fight.jpg|What is it Sparker03? Mk fight.jpg|I just wanted to tell you that... Mk fight.jpg|NO ONES LEFT A MESSAGE IN A LONG LONG TIME!!!! Mk.jpg|WHAT!?!?!?! I WILL SLASH THEM INTO PIECES UNLESS THEY LEAVE A MESSAGE!!!!!!!!!! Message People don't usually leave messages on talkpages for no reason. If you want more messages, contribute more to the wiki. That way, you'll get compliments on the good things you do or yelled at for the bad things you do (though I wouldn't recommend doing bad things!). Also, threatening other users by saying you'll "slash them into pieces" is not appropriate for Kirby Wiki. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 14:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I was just wondering why. Sparker03 16:19, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Now dont you get so worried 1. Forget about the thing above you and 2. Check out this! http://inudge.net/#esco Re: Something to tell you... #That's impossible to implement #That goes against the license of the wiki and is against Wikia's Terms of Use You're not the only one with Kirby Mass Attack. Besides, why would you want to lock down the article for yourself? You're not the only user who knows how to edit and the wiki is open to public editing. If you disagree with something about the article then post it on the talk page of that article. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 11:55, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Then why does nobody ever edit it????????????????????????????????????????????? Sparker03 12:13, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Signature Ok, what images and colors should be used for the signature? Keep in mind, I'm not able to upload anything, so you'll have to settle for images that are on here already.-- Ok, colors?-- The "Yep, it's me," part should be blue. And my username (in the sig) should be green. Sparker03 17:13, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Done, look here.-- :Just type (without the nowiki tags) after your talk page posts.-- Re:Founder Kirby_Wiki:About This covers several of the editors that you may or may not know of who are active several years before. Max2 is the founder, but he hasn't be active in years and the wiki has changed a lot since he left. I don't know why he left - I didn't join this wiki until April 2010 (When Epic yarn came out) so I'm relatively new. This wiki was set up in April 2007. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 19:59, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Boundaries I believe you edited Brady16's profile. I don't think other editors are allowed to edit profiles. I'm not yelling at you, I just want you to know for the future. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I know, but it was a VERY minor edit. Sparker03 01:01, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Still doesn't justify your action. Please avoid this from now on. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 01:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Untitled I've performed an undo on your profile page. For the record, this is the diff. If you have issues with specific bans or bans in general then talk to me instead of putting up some nonsense on your profile page. Link the ban log and state which user and when the ban was enacted and when it expired and what's it about that you disagree. There will be no slandering about any user or defamatory comments anywhere on this wiki.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 16:26, October 13, 2011 (UTC) It was a joke. >_< --Sparker03 17:25, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Testing My Sig Re: A Christmas sig Yano, just copying off of my Thanksgiving signature isn't gonna do any good. Try coming up with something more original.-- I just wanna know how to make a sig, so I don't need to ask you. FinnAwesome Efrite, the Black Flammable Hedgehog! 00:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Just Made A New User Blog Why not check it out? ENGLISH (INGLES): yes i live in mexico and i speak many spanish some english and some japanese. SPANISH (ESPAÑOL): si vivo en mexico y hablo mucho español algo de ingles y algo de japones. Kirby2390 19:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sparker03.I'm part of the kirby fanfiction wiki where you can make up your own games,characters,abilitys and more.But we might need a little help.Want to join?10 Brave Kirbys 13:12, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Page moving Disabling that would take some kind of extension that neither Wikia or anything else has. Mass protection won't help either; not even Wikia would be able to do it.--Starman125 Experienced in both templates, and patrolling 21:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Sparky Keep your fan-ism off its article, please.--Starman125 Experienced in both templates, and patrolling 17:38, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Kirby's Death Hello. It has come to my attention that you seem to be the apparent poster of the "Kirby's Death" glitch. Either poster, or you ran into that said glitch because you edited that fact. Truth is...can you take a video of it? I have been trying OVER and OVER again to try and replicate it...but to no avail, sadly...Hopefully, your still on every now and then to see this message. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 00:16, May 23, 2013 (UTC)